This is from South Park the list an alternate version and an aftermath
by unbreakableunion
Summary: This is from South Park the list an alternate version and an aftermath of the events even years after the events.
1. Chapter 1

This is from South Park the list an alternate version and an aftermath.

South Park belongs too Trey Parker and Matt Stone please support the official release on the comedy central channel/website.

This is just a fan story.

Part one what happened and before the trial.

So instead of Kyle being last on the list he will at his spot at number 5. Cartman was last and Clyde is still first.

So after Cartman saw he was last on the list he started making a huge deal out of it. Cartman started bugging Stan too talk too Wendy about it. Stan went too talk too Wendy and asked her and she agreed.

Later

Wendy and Stan saw there was a problem as Clyde should not be first on the list. So both of them went too talk too Red, Lola and Jenny and they started threading them and telling them too leave it alone then Red, Lola and Jenny showed Stan and Wendy there new shoes that Clyde gave too them and that Bebe was dating Clyde right now. Then Red, Lola and Jenny said time to keep you two quite as all three of them took out guns. Stan and Wendy ran out than Stan said we need Cartman's help Wendy angrily said ok.

Later

Bebe, Red, Lola and Jenny (all holding guns) held Stan, Wendy and Cartman hostage at the park, Wendy said she filed a copy to the cops already then Bebe said "oh please" then they all saw the cops coming Bebe, Red and Jenny tried to make a break for it but got caught the cops told them to put their guns down and bags down and lay on the floor and put their hands on their heads. As the girls were being handcuffed they were crying and muttering "why did I do this" too themselves and the police took their bags that had their new shoes and escorted the girls to a police car.

Later at the Police station all four of them were already booked and locked in a dirty cell together. The four girls then saw Stan, Wendy, Cartman and Clyde and their families coming in and going into the district attorney office. Bebe (crying) said to the other three "they looked serious and mad I know there going too charge all of us". Red, Lola and Jenny started crying then said "were going to be charged and go to jail aren't we". Bebe (still crying) said "yes". Then after a while the office door opened and the victims and families left all putting their heads down and sad except Cartman who looked at them with a grin then laughed at them as he walked out.

Later the girls (still crying) saw their parents coming in and entering the district attorney office. A short while later they came out and approached the cell that their kids were in and Bebe's father said (sadly) "all four of you are going to be charged with grafting, petty theft, 3 counts of attempted murder, Illegal firearm possession, 3 counts of witness intimation and 3 counts of hostage taking, then said since it is Friday you four will be held here until Monday morning then the four of you will be transported to a juvenile detention center" All four of them stopped crying and look in horror at each other then looked at their parents then started crying even more all saying "were really sorry". Then Lola mother said angry and sad "stop crying all four of you know what you did was wrong and think how we feel knowing all four of you are going to spend years locked up". Lola's father then said very sad "it is heart breaking knowing all of you are going away so young". Jenny's parents said crying "stop crying and face what you did, stop felling sorry for your selves and when you're all in treatment cooperate and make yourselves better people". Red's father said very sad "all of us love you very much and we will face the trial and sentence you will get and try to help all of you become law abiding citizens again". Bebe's mother said very sad and crying "you are all good girls remember that you just lost your way and made a series of very bad mistakes, we all believe in you that you can be good again. You all hurt your friends and their families as well as your own families and your selves remember that it is your own dam fault you are in this mess, be good in here and the trial and when you're in jail". Then all the parents said together sadly "goodnight, remember girls what we told you and we are not going to be having fun at all until all of you are out of this mess". Then all the parents left crying while the girls sadly watched their parents leave.

When their parents left the girls sat on the floor in their cell and talked. Jenny said "their right it is our fault we're in this mess. But Wendy should not have made a big deal out of it". Lola added "Wendy is such a bitch sometimes when we all get out of this mess we should not talk too that bitch any more". Bebe said "yah have you noticed Wendy starts making problems for no reason at all she is just an unhappy bitch". Than Red said "Wendy is just a spoiled feminist Nazi I don't know why Stan even likes her". Than Lola realised who fault it really is and said "remember it is our fault were in here our parents told us that and their right. So I don't like Wendy any more but let's not blame her for this". Bebe looked at the floor and said "you're right let's get through this strong and together". Jenny said "the worst part is we gave Cartman the power to belittle us and blame us in court". Than Red got up and went to the front left of the cell and said "you're right he is going to have lots of fun with this at our expense". The girls than went too their beds and said "goodnight" then fell asleep.

Saturday the four woke up too four trays of food being given to them and they were told to eat on the floor and put there trays, forks and drinking glass out of the cell when they finished and they will get three meals a day. They ate and drank quietly then put it all out when they finished. Then Jenny said "looks like this is going to be a long and boring day just sitting here all day". Then Red said 'let's look at all the people being arrested and coming in here". Than the four sat right next to their cell bars and looked very bored at the police working and people being put into cells around them.

Sunday came all four girls were bored sitting on the floor next to the bars when they saw Kyle and his dad come in and approached them, then Gerald said hi girls I am Gerald Broflovski "I am going to be your lawyer". Then they talked about what they did and their arrest report. Then when it was over Jenny, Red, Lola and Bebe looked over at Kyle and told him that they will miss him Kyle just blushed and then said "be good for now on so the four of you won't get into more trouble, I fully believe that you four can improve on your behavior and become good members of society again, remember you four are good girls that just made a mistake. I believe in you" than the two left. Than the girls just processed what Kyle said to them and blushed, than took it to heart what he said. Then they all said to themselves "I will always remember that you beautiful Jew". Then Monday came the police came and told the girls too come to the front of the cell and turn around and don't resist, when they did the girls heard handcuffs being opened then their arms being put behind their backs and then felt the handcuffs being put on then and then the girls started shacking a little bit till it was all over then the next thing they knew they were in a prison bus going to the different Park County police stations picking up all the girls that were arrested and being charged. Then they all saw a board written on the board was Denver and area Girls juvenile detention center. Some of the girls on the bus started crying and other staring in fear while others saying "oh man not this place again". When the bus stopped and the girls got off the bus, the girls all ready in prison stated saying hi to the girls that are coming back and taunting and scaring the new comers with threats and insults. When all of they got inside they were harshly greeted by staff and then the warden told all of them harshly "you all here because you are on trial and most likely guiltily so most likely this is going to be you home for a very long time. I will not accept crying or felling sorry for your selves. If you throw a temper tantrum you will be placed in a straight-jacket and put in a padded room for two weeks got it? And now the other rules are no running in the halls, no spitting, no back talk, no fighting of any kind and no escaping. Now the unofficial rules you will have to figure out for yourself". Than the guards brought the girls to the arriving and leaving area and took off their handcuffs one by one and they had to take off all their clothing and stuff they had and the guards too them and put them in boxes with their name and prison number then the girls all took a shower the they all got uniforms (long sleeve shirt, underwear, pants, socks and shoes) that said "Girls juvenile detention center) on it. Then the girls were all placed into different security wings in the center. Bebe, Red, Lola and Jenny were all placed into regular maximum security section 03 of their wing where all four of them were put into a clean cell together. Later Bebe said "were lucky we got a cell together who knows what type of girl we could have as a cell with". Then Jenny said "look at our cell it is cleaner, a bit bigger and newer than the one at the police station". Than Bebe, Red and Lola just looked at Jenny with a blank expression and Jenny just said "look girls I am just trying to look at the bright and positive side of our mess we got ourselves in". Then Lola said "when you look at things that way it makes us feel a bit better". Than red just looked around the cell and said "let's keep our brains out of our asses and in our heads and not do something that will get us in trouble with the other inmates or get more time in here remember what Kyle told us". Bebe just looked and said "right" and smiled. Than the bell rang and said all girls return too you cells it is bed time than 25 minutes later they had a head count. Then all the girls in the different cells starting talking too their cell mates. Two hours later the guards too another head count then said lights out than some of the girls that have been there for years started taunting the new ones. Than one of the new ones beside Bebe, Red, Lola and Jenny cell started crying and the other three in there (also new) tried calming her down, that when the guards came in and told everyone too shut the fuck up or else then saw the little blonde girl crying and told her to stop and she would not than the guard told the other three in there "to go to the other sided go on the floor and put their hands on their heads" they did so quickly. Then she ordered the cell too be opened grabbed the blonde crying girl out (then closed the cell door) hit her several times and then placed her in a straight-jacket than dragged her out of the block as she screamed and cried for her mommy. Bebe, Red, Lola and Jenny looked on in fear and shacking then Bebe said "look lets obey all the rules so we don't end up like her". The other three just nodded at each other. Three days later Bebe, Red, Lola and Jenny were told that they were being charged as adults and a grand jury just approved it. The four just looked in shock and scared, and then they were told that their trial will be starting in 8 days. Mean while at Kyle house, Kyle was watching the news when he saw the news caster say(the girls pictures were shown as well) 'Bebe, Red, Lola and Jenny all 9 year old girls will be charged as adults for their crimes. All four of them were charged with grafting, petty theft, 3 counts of attempted murder, Illegal firearm possession, 3 counts of witness intimation and 3 counts of hostage taking, that is 12 charges on each of them. The girls can face each a minimum of 8 years and a max of 15 years due to their age. If they were 10 to 13 it will be 18 to 25 years they can face and if they were 14 to 17 it will be 25 to 35 years they can face and if they were at least 18 they can get 50 to 100 years, so those 4 are kind of lucky they did this while they were so young' than the co caster said "so sad when young kids do these horrible crimes". Kyle started crying when he saw this. End, of part one.


	2. Chapter 2

Part two the pre trial and trial

At South Park Elementary Stan approached Wendy and said "so how are you feeling about the trial starting in two days"? Wendy just looked sad and cried then said "I am really sorry that I am charging 4 of my friends, but they tried to kill us for shoes those fucking bitches, all of our parents are pressing charges against them for trying to kill us". Than Cartman came in and happily said "those 4 sluts are going away for a very long time". Stan and Wendy looked at Cartman pissed off than Wendy punched Cartman and screamed "this is all your fault you fat sack of crap, if you did not complain this would of never of happened". Than Wendy and Stan walked to class and Cartman followed. At break time Stan, Wendy, Cartman and Kyle were together just sitting and Kyle said sadly "I feel sorry for Bebe, Red, Lola and Jenny their not bad or evil girls , they were just very greedy and selfish and it was not right what they did to you three and Clyde". Wendy just looked at Kyle and smiled than said slowly "well they did the crime and the damage is done now they just have to face the punishment for what they did". Kyle responded back and said "my dad is their lawyer and I saw them at the police station they look really sorry and regret what they did, and I told them that their not bad people and focus on getting better when they are in jail". Stan looked at Kyle and said "they tried to kill us our parents are pissed off that why they are charging them". Cartman said happily "Kyle got a boner for Bebe, Red, Lola and Jenny" Kyle punched Cartman and Cartman fell on the ground.

4 days later in the court house Clyde, Cartman, Stan and Wendy sat in court with their families and saw the four girls walk into the prisoner box with their heads down and hands behind their backs and sit down. Cartman laugh and said "what losers". Bebe mother said to the four prisoners "stay strong and don't cry you been good so far keep it up". When the trial started the girls bail were set at each at $500 000 then the prosecutor made the state's case and asked for the full 15 years punishment no parole option for all four of them that when the four girls broke down and started crying quietly, the prosecutor looked at them and then continued talking. Later at lunch time Clyde said "they looked really sad and scared but Bebe is such a bitch she broke up with me once and came back to me just for free shoes now I will never again be with her again, as for Red, Lola and Jenny their just as guilty as Bebe those fucking bitches". Cartman added "Bebe and Red are the hottest girls in our grade but they are sure ugly on the inside and Lola and Jenny their cute but nothing special". Wendy just stared at Cartman with pure hate in her eyes. Meanwhile in the court holding cell Jenny says "Cartman is loving every moment of this just watching us suffer is pleasing him". Lola added "Wendy looks really sad that were in this mess". Bebe and Red stay quite as all four ate their lunch. Then after lunch the trial continued the police officers who arrested them spoke in the trial.

When the day ended and the girls were back in their cell Bebe said "15 years we can get I am so scared I don't want to be here for that long". Jenny said we can get less Kyle's dad will try and get us less, let's be good in here remember it counts during the sentence part. Also remember we could get parole options at 10 to 15 or 13 to 15". Lola said "that's right I will member that". After that the girls went to sleep. 12 days later while their cell block was under lockdown the four girls started talking to the girls next to them and Bebe said "so what happened during your two weeks in the padded cell to the blonde girl"? The blonde girl said "it was horrible the guards hit me every day, they made me pee in a bucket and roughly spoon fed me gross oatmeal three times a day and insulted me when I didn't do what they told me fast enough". The brown haired girl in her cell said "wow all that just for crying for your mommy what did you do to come here"? The blonde girl said "petty theft and resisting arrest I only got a 150 day sentence". The light brown haired girl said "I here for arson, battery, assault and resisting arrest, I just got 2 to 3 year sentence under a plea deal I got. What about you two (the other two girls in their cell) the girl with red hair said "break in and enter, felony theft and assault causing body harm I got 6 to 8 year sentence under a plea deal. And the girl with dark brown hair said "petty theft, lying to police and property damage I got a 200 to 250 day sentence under a plea deal. The girl with light brown hair said why you four here? "Red said grafting, petty theft, 3 counts of attempted murder, Illegal firearm possession, 3 counts of witness intimation and 3 counts of hostage taking, the state is asking for 15 years no parole for us and our lawyer is trying to get us all 7 to 10 years and were being treated as adults". The four other girls said together "wow were being treated as kids you guys suck, but hope you get better and become law abiding citizens".

Back in court the trial is almost over and the victims get a chance to speak before the four are sentenced Wendy said crying "Bebe you were my best friend until you betrayed me and tried to kill me over shoes I hope you get the help you need in jail you spoiled rotten dumb blonde traitor bitch. Red you were my second best friend and most trusting one, I never thought you will betray me like this and try to kill me over shoes. Lola and Jenny I never knew you to well I thought you were good but I was wrong". Stan spoke "I never thought the four of you would kill over getting nice shoes for your selves. Now you ruined your lives, Get help while you're in there and I hope you never commit another crime ever again". Clyde turn "the four of you toyed with my heart and as a fool I believed you guys you four are sick, I hope you get as hurt as I did and stop feeling sorry for your selves you're not the victims bitches". Cartman just said "hahahahahah you guys are fucked and I hope you become major lesbian chow hahahaha".

After that the judge gave their sentence "Red, Lola and Jenny you will get 10 to 15 years and Bebe you will get the 15 years no parole with 2.5 years of mandatory supervised release option", the judge smacked the hammer and said case done. Wendy then stared at prisoner box as they were being escorted out than stared at Bebe feeling sorry for her as she watched her last memory of her former best friend was watching her wearing an orange jump suit and seeing her wearing handcuffs.


	3. Chapter 3

Part three the aftermath

6 weeks have went by and Bebe, Red, Lola and Jenny were walking around the exercise yard during free time admiring the little freedom they get 4 times a week Lola started saying happily "this path is so nice if it was not for the triple fence with barbwire and threat posters this will be a nice park". Red look around the grass and smiled and said "I wish we could come here every day it's so nice". Bebe said sadly "15 years you guys will be out before I do I just know it". Jenny said "come on Bebe enjoy the moment not the future. This is such a nice exercise yard". Red said "cheer up Bebe and enjoy this moment, be sad and negative during class, doing choirs, exercise time, strip search time and when were in our cell. Come on Bebe chill a bit girlfriend". Than Red thought of something and smiled and said "are like this when Kyle comes to visit you when he comes to visit me I am always cheerful with him". Jenny and Lola say together "Kyle is the only boy we talk to since we were sent to this center and he so charming and cute". Bebe blushed and said "Kyle is so positive when he visits me, when I get out of here I am going to trick him into getting me pregnant with several babies so he will have to marry me and he is smart so he will have a good job by the time I Finnish the 2.5 years of supervision". Red, Lola and Jenny started laughing.

Then they heard a bell ring and a message saying "section 3 maximum security return to your cell block". Then all 4 say "oh man dinner than were getting searched and then were in our cell till tomorrow". All four went to the diner hall and ate the disgusting food they always have. Red said "for breakfast we have 1 cup of gross oat meal 1 cup of gross 2% milk a gross piece of plain white bread and a gross plain dinner roll. For lunch we have 1 cup of gross 2% milk 2 cups of gross veggies 2 cups of gross fruit and 1 cup of gross vitamin and mineral drink. And for dinner we have 1 cup of gross 2% milk 1 cup of gross beef meat and 1 gross dinner roll. For every single fucking day since we got here. The only time we get something else sometimes is when our parents visit us". Then they all finished their food and went to get searched then they were put into their cells till tomorrow. While in their cell Jenny said "when we Finnish class tomorrow and then go to treatment then after if no one gets us placed into lock down their going to show us Finding Dory as a movie tomorrow won't that be fun"? Bebe said "I really want to see that movie again. I love movie night I hope no one screws up tomorrow".

Three years later the girls are now twelve years old and are done their treatment program. Bebe was getting a visit from Kyle and he told Bebe that he is no longer friends with Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Clyde, Craig, Tweek and the others boys that were in their 4th grade class due to the fact that they don't go to the same high school. Kyle told Bebe that he is in the Park County and southern Denver Magnet and preparatory high school. Bebe smiled and told Kyle she is happy for him and then Kyle asked Bebe what she been doing Bebe replied "nothing much other than I still have a perfect good behaviour record and my school grades are still just passing as usual and I finished the treatment program". Kyle said smiling "that great Bebe I always knew you are a good person keep this up and you will get your General Educational Devolvement when you are 18". Than Kyle said "I almost forget did you know that Clyde and Cartman got arrested at Park County East high School for having a knife and threaded a teacher and the principle with it". Bebe started giggling which Kyle blushed when she did and said "you have a cute giggle Bebe". Bebe blushed and got a little embarrassed by it. Bebe said "that serves them right Clyde is an idiot who is full of himself and Cartman is just a Spoiled rotten brat who is also full of himself". When visiting time was over, Bebe went back to the prisoner area and Kyle left. Kyle thought as he was walking home Bebe has a nice rack and a hot ass. While Bebe was being escorted back to her wing she noticed how Kyle was just staring at her boobs and she blushed at the thought. Then she thought I can't wait to start a family with him oh what a dream he is.

During the night Bebe was thinking about what her parents told her 3 day ago during their last visit together that guys like Kyle are rare and most guys are like Clyde who only care about a girls physical appearance or like Cartman a complete jerk. Then Bebe finally fell asleep and had a good dream about Kyle and his hot ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 getting out.

Seven years later Bebe, Red, Lola and Jenny are 19 and Red, Lola and Jenny are nervous about their parole hearing they really want to get it they say they have the General Educational Devolvement and a perfect behavioral record and done their treatment program and are deemed a very low risk to reoffended. Bebe tells them sadly "go and get it you deserve it because you wanted it and you worked very hard for it hope you get it". Red, Lola and Jenny said "thanks Bebe you always believed in us and we believe in you. You will get your luck some day to". Then the three of them entered the parole hearing area and saw Stan, Wendy, Cartman and Clyde and their families there as well as their families. Meanwhile in the day room Bebe is sitting on a chair and thinking I am going to be locked up here alone for 5 more years she thought sadly but I hope they get parole it is the best for them to finally get out of here. Then the three came back very happy and said we got it. Red said "the conditions are terrible but we got day parole". Bebe asked "what the conditions are". Lola said " we can't deal with you or with each other, we can't enter park county, we have to stay 2000 feet away and can't talk or write to Clyde, Stan, Cartman and Wendy and their families and their living places and work places at all times, we can't drink alcohol or do any kind of drugs legal or illegal expect if a doctor gave us a prescription for it and we have to live in a halfway house and we have to work at least 28 hours a week and have a curfew from 6:30 pm till 5:30 am". Bebe said "great hope you don't break it".

Five days later the three left on parole and said good bye to Bebe. Bebe saw them leave and then looked at her General Educational Development diploma that made her think of Kyle she smiled and remembered he came to visit her four days ago. Then two guards came and told Bebe to get her stuff because she was moving from the cell she's been since she was nine years old to a single cell so she doesn't have to share with anyone. Bebe got her stuff and looked one last time at the cell she lived in for most of her life and left and then she was put in her new cell where she will be alone in. Bebe sat on the bed in her new tiny dirty cell and just thought about her future.

5 months later Bebe just turned 20 and Kyle was visiting her with her parents. Bebe said "what a pleasant surprise" then Kyle said "Bebe we have terrible news I just found out that when turn 21 you are going to a women's prison" Bebe said 'WHAT" Bebe mother said "we are getting a lawyer because Kyle found a mistake that the judge made he was suppose to tell you about this and he didn't" then Kyle said "I also found another error that the police made just with you when they first arrested you they didn't ask if you wanted your parents or a lawyer and they can prove that the Park County judge knew about it". Then Bebe said "oh let's hope for the best then I hope that I can get out and start living a more normal life now".

Then Bebe said "So Kyle now that you're done with your degree in math and physics combo what's next"? Kyle said "well now I just finished my first year for Hardware and Software engineering program. And I am also trying to get you out of here as soon as possible so we can have a normal relationship together". Bebe just blushed as she looked at Kyle. Kyle continued "I want to have a partner and start a family and have several kids and I want to do it with you". Bebe continued blushing then said "oh Kyle I always wanted that for us you made these almost 12 years being here worth it for me I can't Waite till we could be together and start a family I will be patiently waiting here till you could get me out I have a perfect record here and my GED thanks to you three". Kyle said "first I have to get you out of here then Finnish the two years left I got left of school then get a good job". Bebe said "I have complete faith in you" then Bebe father said "first we have to get you out of here before you get sent to a women's prison where there will be violence you will have to face". Bebe said "right" then said "I missed out on most of my childhood in here. Mom Dad I am really sorry for what I put you through for committing those awful crimes and making you feel like you are terrible parents, you're not you are wonderful parents I am just a lousy daughter but I will make up for it by being a wonderful mother". Bebe's mother said "you are a wonderful daughter you just had very poor judgment that day" and smiled. Then Bebe father told her "you are not the same girl who first came in here and now almost 12 years later, you matured a lot in here and we think you learned your lesson now". Bebe thought about it then said "I want to move on with my life now this place is just holding me back I hope the lawyer you hire will do things fast I want to get out of here soon". Then Kyle and Bebe parents said "we know".

2 weeks later it is their first court date Bebe and her parents there very worried about what was going to happen, at the beginning they saw they had a case Bebe let out a sigh in relief and her parents smiled happily. A few weeks later the state said that they screwed up and Bebe wanted her sentence changed, because she told the court she wants to move on with her life and her victims talked Wendy and Stan did not want to harm Bebe any more they believed she learned her lesson meanwhile Clyde and Cartman live terrible lives they have crappy jobs and run down houses they also each have a wife and several kids and their living way below the poverty line and they want to see someone else suffer more than them since they know Kyle and Bebe like each other and Kyle is going to be rich when he leaves school for the last time. Meanwhile the judge sides with Bebe due to the legal errors and Bebe's lawyer will make an attempt to get Bebe out any way she can. A month went by and Bebe was nervous due to the fact that she knew she was leaving that year and she will be integrated slowly back into society, Bebe also knows that she has her parents and Kyle's support 100%. October 2 came and Bebe left to live in a secure home in a town next to South Park where she will live for 4 months being slowly integrated back into society. Two weeks later Outside of Bebe secure home Clyde and Cartman were hiding (with a plan to ruin Bebe life) seeing Bebe being escorted to work she looked shy and afraid that when Clyde felt bad and told Cartman "look we should stop trying to ruining her life, we won't make our crummy lives better by doing so and this is also sick what we're doing, let's just worry about our crummy lives. Remember we went to Juvi at age 12 till 18 for what we did and we were sentenced as adults. And we don't have our GED or a high school diploma and we have criminal records that will haunt us for the rest of our lives. Bebe just has a GED that not much of an improvement over us she still has a criminal record forever. Let's just let her be happy with Kyle and leave her alone for now on, let's go". Clyde and Cartman rushed back to work at their minimum wage warehouse job as a very heavy box lifters. While running back Cartman said "If we don't get there on time we will be docked 15 minutes pay and I can't afford that.

4 years later Bebe, Red, Lola and Jenny got together for the first time celebrating that they are now completely free from all conditions. Red, Lola, and Jenny all have husbands and are living with them and they are all expecting children in about 8.5 months. Bebe is still living with her parents in South Park and she is still with Kyle and is going to marry him soon and she told her friends she is one week pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 life as free people

5 months later Kyle and Bebe are now married and living in their new home together Kyle is a junior Hardware/Software engineer earning $68 an hour and he works 43 hours a week and Bebe is earning $13 hour and she works 18 hours a week in a back office for a private for profit university (along with Red, Lola and Jenny) this is the best Bebe can get due to her criminal record. In the break room Bebe, Red, Lola and Jenny are taking their break and Lola tells them "you guy know that Cartman and Sandy (Cartman's wife) are in trouble with social services again and he got 4 kids right now". Red said smiling "really and Sandy is currently 5 months pregnant just like all of us here". Jenny said "oh really Clyde's wife Lisa is also 5 months pregnant and so is Wendy. So were all having children at the same time funny"? Red says "I hope I can afford this baby Ronald only makes $19 an hour on 40 hours a week and I got 2 kids right now". Then Jenny says "Paul makes $20 an hour 40 hours a week and were barely making it and I got 3 kids right now hope I can really make it". Lola says "I got 4 kids right now and Albert makes $22 an hour 40 hours a week but we will all manage somehow". Bebe said "wow this is mine and Kyle's first two kids I am having twins I hope that they don't offend and spend years lock up like we did, I hope I can be a good mom like you all are". Jenny said "like you we all learned our lesson you have to be like us and be a drill sergeant caring mom like us, don't just be a drill sergeant you also have to care about them and know they matter don't be mean and a bitch to them".

At the house Bebe tells Kyle I had a talk with Red, Lola and Jenny about parenting. Then she said "I don't want our kids to end up like me, I missed out on a lot because of what I did and lost my best friend in the process. So let's learn to be loving drill sergeant parents". Then Kyle added "well Bebe I got arrested several time when you where in jail too all because of Cartman and Kenny, since they are going to be having kids the same age as ours were not going to let them hang around our kids we have to be smart parents not let our kids hang around the wrong people so there is lots to think about here". Bebe thought then said "you're right Kyle I am so lucky to have ended up with you".

4 months later Bebe gives birth to twins a boy named Solomon and a Girl named Sara both of them were baptized in Roman Catholic and Jewish religions and they celebrate Hanukkah and Christmas. Solomon looks like Kyle and has red/blonde hair with blue eyes, Sara looks like Bebe and has blonde hair and blue eyes.

10 years later, Kyle/Bebe, Red/Ronald, Lola/Albert and Jenny/Paul kids have started 5th grade and their all in the talented and gifted class. Meanwhile the kids the same age as them of Stan/Wendy twins Sam and Samantha Eric/Sandy twins Bart and June and Clyde/Lisa twins Shane and Sabrina are in the regular slow class and are huge troublemakers and have been arrested and sentenced several times.

One day at dinner Solomon and Sara told their parents that the Marsh, Cartman and Donovan kids their age were being dragged out by the cops for threatening 12 other kids. Then Bebe asked the younger kids 8 year old Caitlin (she has red hair and blue eyes) and Shana (blonde hair and sea green eyes) and 6 year old Chris (blonde/red hair and hazel blue eyes) and Jason (blonde hair and hazel brown eyes) how their day was? They all replied "good".

During an open house at the school Stan/Wendy, Cartman/Sandy and Clyde/Lisa saw Kyle/Bebe, Red/Ronald, Lola/Albert and Jenny/Paul, Wendy embarrassed said to Kyle/Bebe, Red/Ronald, Lola/Albert and Jenny/Paul in a shy voice "you guys did a great job at raising all your kids you must be so proud of them". Then Stan said to Kyle "our younger daughter Sally said that Caitlin and Shana are the two smartest kids in their class you two raised 6 perfect kids". Cartman said "at least our 11 kids are not stupid Jews or have red hair". Bebe screamed back and said "well at least none of our kids have been arrested or got a restraining order put against them". Cartman and Sandy just looked in great shame and embarrassment then Cartman said to Kyle "well at least my wife didn't spend her most of her teenage years behind bars". Bebe yelled directly Cartman "well at least my family does not have a huge file at social services and my kids are the smartest in the grade".

Near the end Wendy talks alone with Bebe she said "this is the first time we directly spoke to each other in 26 years, so you have changed a lot Bebe Juvi did you some real good then, look I am sorry I should of not of called the cops for something so small as grafting a non official list and I rerate it when I saw you four crying while you were being handcuffed, me and Stan work like hell that we don't look after our 3 kids right. I mean our three kids right now have a restraining order against them they can't go within 5 feet or talk or write to 12 other kids. You think that's bad Cartman's 11 kids all have restraining orders against them and there also on probation and Cartman and Sandy have to attend parenting class". Bebe just look in shock then she said "Kyle works 43 hours a week and earns $142 an hour as the head Hardware/Software engineer and when he comes back from work he gives me and our 6 kids' attention and I work only 18 hours a week and earn $16 an hour". Wendy said "I earn $48 hour on 40 hours and Stan earns $65 hour on 40 hours and we only have 3 kids. You know that Cartman and his wife both work in warehouses and earn only minimum wage 40 hours each of them".


End file.
